The Trial Of Plankton
The Trial Of Plankton is the thirty seventh episode of SpongeToons & the aftermath part to the Season 2 Finale with started with Chum Utopia and continued in both The Sound Of Chum and Last Of The Chum Lords Plot February 20, 2015 Plankton is arrested and sent to court, Plankton has no witnesses so he gets a punishment of life sentence in a prison outside of Bikini Bottom, Plankton is Prisoner ST037. But as escapes, he falls down the high mountain side and dies. February 23, 2015 Plankton is given a funeral, everything is getting fixed. It's a brand new day. Transcript [Recap of Season 2 Episodes 17 & 18] rooftop near the crash site of the Valiant. SpongeBob and Patrick are sitting there, proud of their finished work. SpongeBob: Come on Patrick, let's go home. parkour across the rooftops, but as they leave we do another CG camera zoom to the rubble of the ship. Plankton: Oh god. boats arrive with the 5-0. Cop 1: You are under arrest Plankton for world domination; mind control; stealing the Krabby Patty formula and many more. is sent into the 5-0 boat up to prison. Newspapers later that day read "Plankton is arrested." Judge: If there is one thing you will need, what do you request? Plankton: Nothing sir. is sent as Prisoner ST037, Get the refrence?: Ghastlyop Plankton: 273, 749 days to go. This is going to be a long 75 years. Maybe I could escape? he escapes for a bit, being small of course. Plankton: I'm free! trips and falls into the abyss below him. in the camera checking room Guard 1: Have you seen Prisoner ST037? Guard 2: Fallen, died. Guard 1: Let's erase him from the records. is erased from the computer records. The next day, the newspaper from before prints out, Mayor Plankton dead. Everyone in the Krusty Krab (except SpongeBob): YEAH! days later, Plankton is given a funeral. Everyone leaves after it is finished. SpongeBob: People sometimes ask me if I dream. Of course I dream, I tell them. Everybody dreams. But what do you dream about, they'll ask. The same thing everybody dreams about, I tell them. I dream about where I'm going. They always laugh at that. But you're not going anywhere, you're just wandering about. That's not true. Not any more. I have a new destination. My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyones. It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes, but at last I know where I'm going. sits down in his home SpongeBob: To a brand new day. a reverse CG shot of Season 2 Episode 16's start EPISODE Triva This is the second prison episode after Season One's Krabs in Court and the Escape. This episode has a refrence to Reckless & Retired. Plankton's number is the total episode number for this episode. ST meaning SpongeToons and 037 meaning the thirty seventh episode. This is the fourth and final part in the Season 2 finale, although it is in Season 3 because of episode constraints. It is called The Trial of Plankton because in drafts of the script and recording, Plankton was supposed to have a trial. But in the final episode, the trial was cut out so the episode would not have to have a extended running time. Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastlyop's SpongeToons Episodes Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Ghastlyop SpongeToons Episodes Category:Ghastly's SpongeToons Episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2014 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:LTV